Summer At The Burrow
by ireallydonutcare
Summary: Scorpius is spending the day over at the burrow with his best friend Albus to play a good old game of Quidditch, so encounters with his least favourite person of the Weasley-Potter family are inevitable. But what happens even leaves the sharp-witted Malfoy offspring at a loss for words ... A/N: This is my first ever fanciction and I hope you enjoy it! (c) J.K. Rowling, story by me


**Summer at the burrow**

Scorpius panted when he reached the back door leading into the kitchen of the burrow. It was a hot summer day with a spotless blue sky and temperatures like in a sauna. He sought refreshment in a cool beverage before heading out to the quidditch match again in which he was currently missing in the position of seeker. After he had helped himself to a glass of water and gulped it down in record time, he spun around to rush out of the house. Instead, his gaze shifted to the stairs where Rose Weasley was carefully descending, trying to avoid tripping whilst her eyes were attached to the book in front of her. She hadn't seen him yet, and he gladly took in the sight in front of him.

The oldest of the Weasley-Granger parentage had just turned seventeen and her body had no doubt transformed from one of a child to one of a lady. She had inherited the slender figure of her father but the height and curves from her mum, accented by a yellow, flowing spaghetti-strap top and jeans shorts. Graced with the famous Weasley-hair, albeit much darker, she resembled a lit-up torch from afar. Her freckles and pale skin were undeniably a Weasley treat as well, but with her brown eyes being (thanks to her mum) the most striking feature distinguishing her from her other ginger-haired relatives. When she got angry, which was inevitable when Scorpius and her were arguing, her torch-imitation became reality, making her turn red not only in the face but her shoulders, neck, ears and hands, too. The ability of her usually calm and friendly brown orbs to light up and blaze with temper only added to the illusion. But right now they were scanning the pages eagerly, absorbing every word in the fastest manner he had ever seen.

"Leaving your fort for once, Weasley?" Scorpius asked tauntingly. Rose was so caught off guard that she nearly fell down the last three steps and lost grasp of her lecture. Recovering quickly after having recognized the voice immediately, she scowled "Well, Malfoy, at least I know what I'll be facing when the school year starts." Scorpius laughed at her remark. "Already ahead on the subject matters, aren't you? For Merlin's sake, relax and enjoy the break from school!" he shook his head disbelievingly, but smiled nonetheless. Rose slowly became aggravated by his (not unfamiliar) arrogant manners and replied with a huff. "I do relax! I just don't play quidditch in this unbearable heat voluntarily" "Touché, Weasley", Scorpius admitted and toasted to her. "But I doubt you know what real relaxation is." He added with a lot of confidence. Probably too much confidence, because with three strides she stood right in front of him, letting her book fall onto the floor carelessly with a loud 'thud' and startling him despite her much smaller size. "Oh yeah?" she challenged, her eyes squinted. "You want to know what I find relaxing?" By the challenging smirk and the spark in her eyes, he suddenly wasn't too sure about his previous words anymore. But having no other chance but standing his ground he leaned forward, encouraging her to proceed. "Of course Weasley, bring it on."

He didn't realize what he had just done, but Rose made sure to make him notice. With one single motion she stood on her tiptoes, grabbing his head with both her hands and pulling it down to hers, letting her lips press against his. Absolutely startled, he had to grab the kitchen counter for support to avoid falling over. Her lips were soft and moved along his with a constant pace. It made his heart speed up and his knees buckle. Oh Merlin, those lips felt so good! Slowly, he reciprocated the motion and put his hands protectively around her waist. Knowing she had won, Rose smiled against his lips, resulting Scorpius in letting his tongue move over her lower lip, demanding entrance. With a hitch of breath she obliged. She tasted like lemons, Scorpius realized. His favourite fruit. Grabbing her more eagerly now, he buried his right hand in her luscious red curls, making her sigh with pleasure. She did the same with his hair, making it stick out to all sides, but he didn't mind at all. Too big was the sensation of pure bliss, their contact made them feel. Pressed tightly against each other, they enjoyed every second.

When the two eventually broke apart, gasping for air, she wanted to let go of him but he held her tight. Averting her gaze to not have to look at him, she preferred to look at the kitchen tiles with a flushed face and an implied smile. "Oh no Weasley, you're not escaping" he whispered to her, his breath tickling her exposed neck skin, before he covered it with small, chaste kisses. Rose seemingly enjoyed his actions, shivering and leaning into him unintentionally, with her body covered in goose bumps. She snuck her arms around his neck again, hugging him tightly to her. "I absolutely approve of your way of relaxation, Rosie." He chuckled lightly burying his face in her neck, that and the use of her nickname earning him another sigh from her. But with a jerk, she freed herself from his embrace all of a sudden and the next thing he knew, she was across the kitchen and skipping back up the stairs, looking back at him on the first landing. "I told you so, didn't I?" she replied with a sheepish grin before she was out of sight. Scorpius was left completely gobsmacked after undoubtedly the best snog he had ever had.

Suddenly, Albus bursted in and with an annoyed tone, he exclaimed "Hey mate, not meaning to bother you, but we just lost against James by 120 points, because someone wasn't in the mood for snitch-seeking!" But when he saw the look on Scorpius face, he looked very surprised at first, but that immediately changed to a smug expression. "Was about bloody time you two got your act together. Did she gave you a good snog? Spare me the details, but that was highly anticipated. Good job mate, now you're officially part of the family!" He clapped his friend on the back, ushering him outdoors again. "Now I need to find Lily and James, they owe me ten galleons each." After hearing that comment, Scorpius finally seemed to have fallen out of his trance. "You placed bets on us?! I thought we were mates!" Albus grinned and together they made their way to the burrows' quidditch pitch. In his mind, Scorpius already painted his and Roses second kiss in every colour imaginable, after he had brought her her forgotten book. He was already dying of anticipation.


End file.
